


Fonction première

by FrankBlack6, mbaline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alimentation par sonde, Bâillon, Cock & Ball Torture, Décharges électriques, Déni / suspension de l'orgasme, Déshumanisation, Expérience médicale, Fisting, Gore, Humiliation, Hyperstimulation, M/M, Orgasme contraint, Orgasmes multiples, Torture des parties génitales, Traite de la prostate, Vibromasseurs, Voyeurisme non consenti, Éléments de viol / de rapport sexuel non-consenti
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaline/pseuds/mbaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les combats organisés dans l'Arène n'étaient pas que de simples divertissements : les Galras avaient besoin d'un sujet de test.</p><p>Ils en ont trouvé un en la personne de leur nouveau Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Primary Function](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811452) by [mbaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaline/pseuds/mbaline). 



> Avertissements liminaires du traducteur :  
> L'univers et les personnages de la série d'animation Voltron, le défenseur légendaire (Voltron : Legendary Defender, en version originale) sont la propriété de leurs ayant-droits. Aucun profit financier n'est tiré de la publication en ligne de cette fiction.  
> Le présent texte est la traduction d'une fanfiction de mbaline qui s'intitule originellement Primary Function. 
> 
> Avertissement liminaire de l'auteur :  
> Veuillez prêter attention aux mises en garde de la rubrique "Additional Tags". Cette fic serait à classer F, comme pour dire « Foutrement tordu ce qui arrive à Shiro » ou « Franchement pas la moindre justification ».

 « C'est cette créature ? »

Shiro reprend peu à peu conscience, sous forme de sons et de sensations fragmentés : le rythme apathique des battements de son cœur, le métal froid sous son corps, la morsure glaciale de l'air sur sa peau nue. Dans sa bouche, une sensation de pesanteur affecte sa langue. Il s'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les plisse sous l'intensité de la lumière tandis que son corps cherche dans un mouvement de recul à échapper à la source de cette douleur, tentative rapidement mise en échec par les entraves qui l'immobilisent solidement. À en juger par le contact du métal sur sa peau, il comprend qu'on ne s'est pas contenté de le dévêtir mais qu'on a également fixé des attaches au niveau de son cou, de ses poignets, de ses hanches et de ses chevilles, tandis que ses jambes sont maintenues écartées par quelque instrument lié à ses genoux. Il y a autre chose sur sa peau : de petits patchs métalliques reliés à ce qui semble être des fils.

« Oui, c'est celle-ci », répond une voix quelque part derrière Shiro. Il ne peut pas les voir ; il ne peut absolument pas bouger. Il prend une profonde inspiration et essaie de rester calme, de réprimer l'ardeur de l'humiliation d'être ainsi exposé aux yeux de l'ennemi : ce n'est pas grave ; il n'a rien de grave. Il a survécu à pire situation.

« Un authentique guerrier que cette créature, commente la première voix. Un humain. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de spécimen appartenant à cette espèce. Tu n'as pas oublié la procédure ? » Le bruissement d'un geste, suivi d'un léger souffle qui pourrait s'apparenter à un rire se font entendre quelque part près des pieds de Shiro, à l'autre extrémité de cette salle dont la fonction lui est inconnue – rien en ce lieu ne rappelle la Terre, mais d'après l'odeur âcre d'antiseptique il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de laboratoire. Lorsque des doigts viennent palper sa cheville, il se met à tirer sur ses liens dans l'espoir aussitôt contrarié de se soustraire à cet examen. Il montre les dents, rassemble suffisamment de salive pour prendre la parole.

« Virez vos sales pattes, bordel ! », vocifère-t-il.

L'explosion de souffrance qui s'ensuit le laisse haletant, le corps agité de convulsions par suite de cette douleur sidérante. L'entrave au niveau de son cou doit être équipée d'une espèce de dispositif électrique. Un goût de sang se répand dans sa bouche. Sa langue est marquée par l'empreinte de ses dents.

« Voilà qui est mieux », murmure la première voix. La main reprend son exploration, dépasse le genou de Shiro, sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce que le bout des doigts retracent les marques de griffes à demi-cicatrisées alignées sur sa hanche, stigmates de l'un de ses premiers combats dans l'Arène. Des bruits de pas, alors que le propriétaire de la seconde voix vient se placer à côté de Shiro. Une autre main se joint à la première, sa peau est légèrement striée, comme écailleuse. De l'extrémité de l'un de ses doigts, elle descend par le milieu de la poitrine de Shiro avant de s'interrompre pour masser négligemment son mamelon droit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affermisse sous l'effet de la stimulation. Le jeune homme essaie de se dégager à nouveau, et cette fois la durée de la décharge électrique est double, jusqu'à ce que des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux.

C'est lorsque les ultimes contrecoups de la décharge se dissipent qu'une main se referme autour de sa queue, qui reposait, flaccide et vulnérable, contre sa cuisse. La douleur est encore bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est frissonner tandis que trois doigts ceignent la peau douce se trouvant à la base de son membre, et qu'un pouce effleure le prépuce avant de le retrousser pour pouvoir masser directement le gland nouvellement découvert. Le frottement exercé par les écailles rugueuses sur cette partie sensible soutire un gémissement éraillé de la gorge de Shiro.

 _Ce n'est pas... il n'a pas... personne n'a jamais..._ et il pousse un grognement quand une deuxième main se glisse entre ses cuisses et soupèse ses couilles, caressant le poids délicat qu'elles constituent jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir sa queue tressaillir et commencer à se raidir. Il ferme les yeux avec force, essaie de ravaler la bile qui est remontée jusque dans sa gorge et continue de se débattre ; il ignore combien de décharges supplémentaires son corps affaibli peut endurer exactement. S'il compte s'échapper de cet endroit, il aura besoin de conserver autant d'énergie que possible, même si cela signifie que... que... qu'il doit cesser de résister et les laisser mener à son terme leur petit jeu tordu de Galras. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient en train de le mutiler. Il peut y arriver. Il peut y arriver.

La main autour de sa queue entame à présent un mouvement de va-et-vient, des caresses lentes et langoureuses qu’interrompent de courtes pauses durant lesquelles le pouce vient masser la peau sensible située juste en dessous du gland découvert, là où du fluide commence à s'accumuler. L'érection du jeune homme en est presque à son paroxysme à présent, elle s'épaissit sous l'effet des soins prodigués par le Galra. Sa gorge semble nouée, sa peau toute entière s'est empourprée. Il aimerait se recroqueviller pour se protéger. Il aimerait qu'ils en finissent. Non, c'est faux, il aimerait qu'ils cessent. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Il lui faut user de toute sa volonté pour se retenir de remuer les hanches.

La prise se resserre à la caresse suivante, et l'extrémité d'une griffe vient érafler le sommet de sa queue. Il retient un cri sous l'effet du plaisir et de la douleur mêlés ainsi engendrés, et il agite les hanches de façon involontaire pour échapper à leur prise, effort récompensé par une nouvelle décharge.

« Ne sois pas si brusque », recommande la première voix lorsque se dissipe enfin l'effet du courant sur le jeune homme, qui en est agité de soubresauts et de convulsions, et la prise, plus lâche cette fois, se referme à nouveau autour de son membre, reprenant le rythme lent de ses caresses depuis la base pour remonter jusqu'à l'apex avant de redescendre, extrayant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire goutte après gotte jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à déborder. « Ces spécimens-ci ont toujours besoin qu'on les cajole durant les phases liminaires. »

La deuxième main délaisse son entrejambe, et remonte le long de son abdomen tendu jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le premier contact qui s'établit entre l'extrémité de l'un des doigts et son mamelon fait prendre une inspiration soudaine à Shiro ; les attouchements pratiqués sont bien plus délibérés qu'ils ne l'étaient précédemment. Il s'agit d'abord de cercles suggestifs tracés lentement autour du mamelon gauche, puis droit, dans le but de les aguicher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement affermis. Shiro est animé d'un soubresaut lorsque le bout d'un ongle effleure l'apex de chacune des deux protubérances avant de s'y enfoncer avec férocité, la douleur-qui-n'en-est-pas-tout-à-fait-une qui en résulte se trouvant apaisée lorsque chacun des bourgeons se met à rouler entre pouce et index avant qu'une légère traction ne soit exercée sur eux. Quand Shiro s'étrangle dans un gémissement, le ménagement dans les attouchements prodigués s'atténue et les doigts alternent entre des pincements violents et des caresses délicates, jusqu'à ce que la chair soit entièrement rosée, légèrement enflée, ses mamelons n'étant plus que deux pointes ardentes ornant sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la deuxième main reprend sa position entre les cuisses du jeune homme et tire doucement sur ses couilles, les faisant rouler dans sa paume avant que deux doigts ne remontent derrière celle-ci pour exercer une pression ferme sur la peau qui se trouve à cet endroit, massant et malaxant une partie de l'anatomie de Shiro qui fait scintiller de vives étincelles devant ses yeux. Un grognement lui échappe avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimer, la sensation est en effet bien trop... trop... putain, c'est trop _bon_ ; il s'était préparé à la torture – on l'avait entraîné à l'endurer – mais cette non-torture insoutenable qui le consume est bien plus atroce. Le mouvement de la main sur sa queue est fluidifié par le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, son ventre en est humecté, et les attouchements pratiqués sur ses couilles et son périnée sont si délectables, pourtant cela ne suffit pas, il a besoin de... besoin de...

Il serre les dents pour contenir un gémissement lorsqu'il ne sent plus la main sur ses couilles après que celle-ci s'est retirée, et il dissimule à peine un soupir de soulagement lorsque les doigts reviennent, humides cette fois, _lubrifiés_ , et que l'un d'eux se met à masser son orifice en dessinant des cercles afin d'en encourager l'ouverture dans un bruit d'une obscène viscosité, et d'émoustiller sa rondelle, et il ne peut pas... putain... il ne peut pas.

« Je vous en prie », s'efforce-t-il d'implorer, incapable de reconnaître sa propre voix, « Je vous en prie, arrêtez. » Mais son corps lui-même s'est retourné contre lui et se relâche, ce qui permet au doigt de le pénétrer, avant de se frayer un chemin en lui au rythme des lents va-et-vient le long de sa queue. Cumulées, ces stimulations dépassent tout ce que Shiro a jamais ressenti, incommodité et ébranlement et plaisir entremêlés donnent naissance à une sensation indescriptible, et il ne peut rien faire d'autre que rester étendu là et endurer cela tandis qu'ils caressent sa queue et dilatent son orifice petit à petit.

Le voilà bientôt prêt à accueillir un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, et il se met à gémir lorsque les doigts effleurent quelque chose en lui qui provoque une explosion de chaleur se propageant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il sait gré à ses ennemis de l'avoir entravé sans quoi il serait en train d'écarter encore davantage les cuisses comme une espèce de pute galréenne, il sent l'ardeur de l'humiliation le submerger progressivement de ses vagues immondes quand il pense au spectacle qu'il doit offrir, éhonté, geignant presque pour qu'on le contente, et il aimerait qu'ils cessent et il aimerait qu'ils poursuivent et s'il pouvait simplement se libérer, s'il pouvait simplement se toucher lui-même, porter la main à ses mamelons ou à sa queue ou à ses couilles, mettre un terme à ces caresses suggestives, car il est si près, ah ! ah ! il gémit au rythme des stimulations, chaque pression de ces doigts en lui fait tressaillir sa queue qui lui bave dessus, et ses couilles se contractent et il serre les poings avec vigueur et ferme les yeux...

Alors ils s'interrompent. En l'espace d'un instant ils ont rompu tout contact.

« Phase une achevée », annonce la première voix.

Shiro se mord la lèvre pour se retenir de les supplier – ils ne peuvent pas... ils ne pouvaient pas avoir l'intention de le laisser dans cet état, il faut... il a besoin de jouir – et essaie de trouver quelque appui pour soulever ses hanches, pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ses couilles lui donnent l'impression de s'être appesanties au point d'en être presque douloureuses, sa queue a atteint un niveau de turgescence inconcevable. Si seulement il pouvait se libérer, il ne faudrait pas plus d'une caresse pour le précipiter par-dessus bord.

Un moment plus tard, les mains reviennent et le jeune homme en sanglote presque de soulagement, pris d'un frisson lorsque leurs doigts effleurent la peau hyper-sensible de ses bourses – encore un tout petit peu, et il pourra... il pourra... – mais alors quelque chose se met à étreindre la base de sa queue, tandis qu'une autre boucle vient ceindre ses couilles et se resserre étroitement, trop étroitement, et sa queue tressaute et convulse mais cela ne suffit pas, la ligature est trop étroite, le plaisir continu commençant à se muer en une douleur-qui-n'en-est-pas-tout-à-fait-une. Un moment plus tard, quelque chose exerce une pression sur son orifice lubrifié, quelque chose de rigide et d'une épaisseur bien supérieure à celle de trois doigts. Cet objet franchit sa rondelle d'une légère poussée, étirant largement cette dernière puis davantage encore tandis qu'il progresse et progresse jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit en mesure de le sentir établi profondément en lui, les stries gibbeuses de l'objet effleurant ce point indescriptible en lui chaque fois qu'il fait le moindre mouvement. Il remue les hanches dans l'espoir de se recroqueviller à l'abri de cette stimulation et sanglote presque lorsque son geste envoie une nouvelle décharge de plaisir non désiré à travers son corps, la constriction trop importante exercée autour de sa queue et de ses couilles ne les autorisant guère qu'à tressaillir de façon incontrôlée.

« Je vous en prie », grogna Shiro. Ses yeux sont humides. Lui-même ignore ce dont il les prie.

Ils agissent comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

« La phase deux vient de débuter », indique la seconde voix. La première émet un bruit d'approbation. Pendant quelques secondes, on entend du mouvement et des bruits impossibles à identifier tandis que divers instruments sont disposés sur ce qui semble être une table placée parallèlement au corps étendu de Shiro.

Après quelques soubresauts supplémentaires de ses hanches, afin de vérifier, d'essayer de voir s'il pouvait réussir à trouver l'angle idéal qui permettrait à l'objet en lui de mettre un terme à tout cela, Shiro cesse de s'agiter, couvert de sueur et le souffle court. Bientôt le désir continu entre ses jambes commence à s'atténuer alors que diminue légèrement le volume douloureux de sa queue, prise d'un tressaillement de temps à autre lorsque l'objet en lui se déplace et exerce une pression directe sur ce point idéal, lui soutirant des grognements. Il sent le regard des Galras posé sur lui, ils ne disent mot. Il se demande à quoi ils pensent, si tout cela faisait partie de leur plan ou si la façon dont réagit son corps en se retournant contre lui les régale tant qu'ils ont décidé de prolonger ce supplice. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de ne penser à rien.

Quand sa queue est enfin redevenue totalement flaccide, l'esprit du jeune homme est en train de dériver, ce dernier est à peine conscient, épuisé par qu'il vient d'endurer. Ainsi est-il pris au dépourvu par la brusque explosion de sensation entre ses jambes lorsque l'objet en lui se met à vibrer et à remuer, ce qui a pour effet de le faire remonter et se presser précisément contre ce point encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en érection, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle, jusqu'à ce que pitié... putain... il ne peut pas... il ne peut pas recommencer...

Les vibrations cessent, ses couilles et sa queue ligaturés tressaillent et convulsent sous l'effet du contrecoup sensoriel. Il entend à peine les prochains mots par-dessus les battements affolés de son propre cœur.

« Les préliminaires semblent avoir atteint un niveau satisfaisant pour amorcer la séquence, déclare la seconde voix. Fixons le premier appareil. »

Le propriétaire de la première voix se rapproche en traînant les pieds. Un déclic discret se fait entendre, puis une main se referme autour de la base de la queue de Shiro qu'elle maintient immobile tandis qu'une sorte de tube se met à descendre et à l'envelopper, ne s'arrêtant qu'après enchâssement de la moitié du membre environ. Le dispositif est serré sans être douloureux, un simple niveau de constriction inexplicable supplémentaire. Quelle que soit sa finalité, Shiro imagine sans peine qu'elle ne lui sera pas favorable.

L'un des Galras produit un bruit, de satisfaction peut-être, à la vue du résultat final : Shiro empourpré et le souffle court, prisonnier de ses entraves, les jambes écartées et son orifice lubrifié largement dilaté par l'objet inséré en lui, la queue et les couilles enflées et rouges sous l'effet de la constriction, son corps qui remue toutes les minutes, le faisant frisonner. Son corps tremble dans l'expectative de la prochaine décharge inattendue en lui, ses mamelons tendus à leur maximum et d'aspect douloureux. Il aimerait que cela prenne fin. Il commence seulement à se rendre qu'il ne s'agit là que du commencement.

Des bruits de pas, et les propriétaires des voix s'éloignent : ils s'en vont. Ils s'apprêtent à l'abandonner ici dans cet état. Il veut prendre la parole, il veut crier, son corps se préparant à combattre, mais l'objet en lui recommence alors à vibrer et il se met à sangloter tandis que le plaisir le frappe sous la forme de vagues lentes et déchaînées, faisant tressauter sa queue dans son entrave et se soulever sa poitrine. Il ne peut rien faire, il ne peut pas se libérer, il ne peut pas jouir.

Il ne peut rien faire si ce n'est rester étendu là à attendre que cela prenne fin.

 

* * *

 

**Notes du traducteur :**

(1) _''frak''_ : à plusieurs reprises dans la version originale du texte, l'auteur recourt à cette interjection fictive apparue pour la première fois dans Battlestar Galatica afin de contourner la censure. Ce néologisme a fini par acquérir une certaine notriété dans le milieu de la science-fiction chez les anglophones. Malheureusement, il n'existe à notre connaissance aucune traduction officielle de ce terme et en inventer une spécifiquement pour la traduction de cette fanfic serait contreproductif : en effet, c'est le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un mot connu des fans de science-fiction anglophones qui fait tout l'intérêt de son emploi dans le cadre d'une fanfiction ayant pour cadre l'univers Voltron.  
Les occurrences de ce mot ont donc été traduites de façon plus conventionnelle (comme si l'auteur utilisait l'interjection ordinaire _"fuck"_ ), au détriment du sympathique clin d'œil à la culture SF.  
Par exemple, _''Get the frak away from me!"_ est traduit par « Virez vos sales pattes, bordel ! ».

(2) _''pleasure-pain''_ : cette association de deux mots contradictoires reliés par un trait d'union est un effet de style qui fonctionne de façon relativement satisfaisante dans le cadre de la syntaxe anglaise, qui est par certains aspects plus souple que la syntaxe française. Dans la langue de Molière, ce procédé apparaît toutefois fort peu convaincant lorsque restitué tel quel.  
Nous avons donc choisi de traduire _''He chokes back a shout at the pleasure-pain of it''_ par « Il retient un cri sous l'effet du plaisir et de la douleur mêlés ainsi engendrés ».

(3) '' _not-quite-pain''_ : la brièveté de l'expression fabriquée par l'auteur est malheureusement impossible à restituer en français.  
Ainsi _"not-quite-pain"_ devient « douleur-qui-n'en-est-pas-tout-à-fait-une ».

 


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps suit son cours. Shiro ne saurait estimer la durée qui s'est écoulée. Il est incapable de penser, si ce n'est à cet objet qui s'agite en lui, à sa peau trempée de sueur qui glisse dans les entraves, aux bruits éraillés qui lui échappent chaque fois que les vibrations gagnent en intensité. L'intervalle qui séparait les tout premiers cycles permettait à sa queue de redevenir flaccide et accordait un bref répit à son corps qui pouvait ainsi se remettre du poids écrasant du plaisir qu'il venait d'endurer, lui donnant l'occasion de remonter du bord du précipice et d'essayer de retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

Puis les accalmies raccourcissent et raccourcissent encore jusqu'à ce que le cycle devienne perpétuel, et, bien que les vibrations de l'objet inséré en lui ralentissent de temps à autre, elles ne s'interrompent jamais, tandis que ledit objet masse de façon directe et soutenue ce point en lui, ce qui a pour effet de faire se contracter de plus en plus fermement ses couilles, leur ligature trop solide limitant leurs possibilités à des tressaillements et des oscillations sans le moindre effet. Le visage du jeune homme est mouillé par les larmes, sa mâchoire relâchée. Il ressent le moindre courant d'air comme une caresse rafraîchissante sur sa peau fébrile devenue hyper-sensible. Il est en érection depuis des heures, des jours, des années ; du liquide pré-éjaculatoire jaillit de son membre agité de soubresauts – impossible que le tube n'en soit pas totalement rempli à ce stade. Ses couilles forment un poids lourd et chaud au niveau de son entrejambe, pleines, contractées, suppliant qu'on les touche. Des tremblements agitent tout son corps, son rythme cardiaque est saccadé ; son corps ne pourra pas supporter encore très longtemps ce supplice, le poids écrasant de cette douleur engendrée par le fait d'être maintenu sur le fil du rasoir depuis des heures.

Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que reprenne le supplice précédent, si cela voulait dire sentir leurs mains sur son corps, peu importe que ce soit celles de Galras. Shiro sait qu'il doit résister, qu'il doit chercher l'opportunité qui lui permettra de s'évader, mais il n'est pas en mesure de réfléchir ainsi, il n'est pas en mesure d'empêcher son esprit de se réfugier dans le souvenir de leurs mains sur son corps, à l'intérieur de son corps, pas plus qu'il ne peut l'empêcher de se remémorer de quelle façon cette profanation s'est transformée en quelque chose d'agréable puis de _sublime_ , mais s'ils consentaient seulement à le laisser jouir alors cette torture s'achèverait et il pourrait commencer à planifier son évasion.

Lorsque les Galras reviennent, il se mord la lèvre pour se retenir de les supplier, il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi, à dire n'importe quoi, il est prêt à tout pour que cela cesse. Alors même que les portes viennent à peine de commencer à s'ouvrir, le voilà en train de rassembler sa salive pour prendre la parole. Il ouvre la bouche... mais s'interrompt brusquement en entendant les bruits de pas. Il y a plus que deux individus. Ils doivent être six, peut-être davantage. Il ne peut pas tourner la tête pour vérifier de visu, il peut à peine détourner son attention des exigences pressantes de son corps. _Qu'importe leur nombre_ , se dit-il tandis qu'il enfouit l'ardeur familière de l'humiliation qu'il ressent lorsqu'il se représente l'image qu'il doit leur donner de lui-même. _Un seul suffira amplement._

Les suppliques sont sur le bout de sa langue et il s'apprête à les exprimer, il s'apprête à implorer ses ennemis de passer à l'acte, mais une main à la texture rugueuse se referme alors autour de sa queue et les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer sont engloutis dans un grognement étranglé tandis que ses hanches sont animées d'un soubresaut sous l'effet de ce contact. Une autre main – qui ressemble davantage à une patte, couverte de poils – se referme atour de sa cheville, et il sent un souffle léger contre sa cuisse alors que quelqu'un se penche près de lui et se saisit de l'objet qui se trouve entre ses jambes. L'extraction de ce dernier se réalise aisément non sans s'accompagner d'un bruit visqueux, et une fois l'opération achevée, le jeune homme sent à quel point l'instrument a laissé cette partie de son anatomie dilatée et agitée de vaines palpitations, son orifice distendu et incapable de se refermer. Dans le lointain, une partie de lui-même remarque qu'il devrait se sentir soulagé. Au lieu de cela, la seule chose qu'il ressent est un vide.

« Je pense que la créature est prête pour la phase trois », estime une voix près de lui qui pourrait être celle de la première personne à avoir pris la parole plus tôt, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de celle d'un tout autre individu.

La personne se tenant près de ses pieds émet un son d'approbation. Le bruissement d'une mise en mouvement se fait entendre, puis de nouvelles mains viennent se poser sur les jambes du jeune homme, massant l'intérieur de ses cuisses tremblantes, et un doigt caresse les contours de sa rondelle distendue avant de plonger en lui. En quelques secondes, ce doigt est rejoint par un deuxième, puis un troisième, qui vont et viennent en produisant un bruit obscène et visqueux. Son corps s'ouvre sans peine pour les laisser passer, il les accueille avec avidité, et ses hanches se mettent à se mouvoir contre son gré, alternant entre un coup de rein en direction des doigts qui le pénètrent et un coup de rein en direction de la main qui étreint énergiquement sa queue. Il est près, il est si près, et le quatrième doigt se glisse en lui avec aisance tandis que la peau rugueuse des jointures érafle sa rondelle, mais cela n'est pas suffisant, il lui faut davantage, il n'arrive pas à...

« Début de la phase trois », annonce la deuxième voix, mais Shiro ne parvient pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour être en mesure d'identifier s'il s'agit de la même voix car il se produit plusieurs choses simultanément : le tube dans lequel est enchâssée l'extrémité de sa queue se met tout à coup à se resserrer vivement autour de son membre, la pression rythmique ainsi créée passant continuellement d'une constriction violente à une constriction plus douce ; un pouce se joint aux doigts qui l'ont déjà pénétré et s'enfonce jusqu'à la jointure puis davantage encore, le poing tout entier finissant par s'insérer, provoquant une impressionnante dilatation, et, alors que le jeune homme est foudroyé par la douleur, sa vision se réduit pendant un moment à une étendue blanche jusqu'à ce que la ligature toujours effective de ses couilles ne le tire de sa défaillance, lui faisant pousser un cri.

« Je vous en prie. » Cette phrase lui échappe avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, et c'est comme si une digue venait de céder : le voilà en train de les supplier, un flot incohérent d'obscénités se déverse de ses lèvres et il sent que son corps tout en entier est en feu, et leurs mains continuent d'en attiser les flammes par les pincements, les tiraillements, les pressions qu'ils exercent sur les diverses parties de son corps : _je vous en prie, putain, je vous en prie, caressez-moi, pénétrez-moi, oh bon sang ! j'en ai besoin, ah ! ah ! ah !..._

Une patte vient alors libérer sa queue et ses couilles de leurs entraves, et le jeune homme jouit.

Il cambre le dos et sa queue tressaille tandis qu'elle crache des flots épais de substance blanche à l'intérieur du tube qui l'enveloppe, son orifice se contracte vivement autour du poignet qui s'enfonce en lui alors que la main se tortille et se courbe à l'intérieur de son corps, massant directement ce point stupéfiant. Il remarque vaguement qu'il est en train de hurler, qu'il est en train de sangloter, le plaisir ne s'arrête pas, il est plus intense que tout ce qu'il a jamais ressenti au cours de son existence tandis que la succion rythmique qui s'exerce sur sa queue extrait l'une après l'autre chacune des giclées qu'il sécrète.

Quand l'intensité de l'orgasme diminue enfin et qu'il est à l'abri, loin du précipice, il s'écroule, haletant. Il est exténué et son corps tout entier est douloureux, comme s'il venait de livrer trois combats successifs dans l'Arène sans le moindre répit entre ces derniers. Shiro essaie de se recroqueviller et de dissimuler son visage au creux de son épaule – il essaie de dissimuler le fait que sa peau s'empourpre de honte car il a joui grâce à eux, il a joui _pour_ eux ; au moins, dans l'Arène, ses actes avaient pour but d'assurer sa survie, mais il s'agit là d'une situation totalement différente. Il s'agit là de devenir malgré lui la pute des Galras et d'y prendre son pied.

Mais il y avait bien pire : le fait que ces derniers ne cessent pas leurs actions. Le voilà bientôt tremblant, submergé, tandis qu'il essaie de s'éloigner d'eux autant que le lui permettent ses entraves, mais la main poursuit ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son corps, et des doigts griffus se mettent à tirer sur ses couilles, et il est toujours... oh putain !... il est toujours _en érection_ , et la main autour de sa queue le caresse lentement, et la sensation qu'il éprouve... la sensation qu'il éprouve est agréable, elle est _parfaite_ , et ses cuisses sont parcourues de frissons, et il est haletant, submergé, les yeux fermés avec force, ah ! ah ! il va...et cela recommence, le plaisir vient s'écraser contre lui sous la forme de vagues déchaînées, et sa queue, étreinte par la main d'un anonyme, est agitée de soubresauts tandis qu'elle projette davantage de foutre à l'intérieur du tube, tandis que le mouvement perpétuel exercé par la succion extraie le liquide de son corps jusqu'à le faire geindre sous l'effet de l'hyper-stimulation qu'il endure.

Le poing continue de s'acharner sur cet endroit situé en lui par des mouvements assurés dont le rythme ne faiblit pas, et des mains couvrent tout son corps, trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse les dénombrer, des mains qui caressent et massent ses couilles, qui aguichent ses mamelons par des pincements et des tiraillements, qui vont et viennent le long de ses cuisses, et déjà – putain, pas si vite, c'est impossible – sa queue reprend du volume et s'épaissit sous l'effet de l'attention qui lui est prodiguée.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, le membre est à nouveau au paroxysme de son érection, la pression que le tube exerce autour de sa queue ne cesse de varier en intensité et bascule derechef vers un plaisir mêlé de douleur. Shiro essaie de soulever ses hanches de façon erratique dans l'espoir de se régler sur ce mouvement, alors que ses orteils se replient lorsque les doigts sur sa poitrine font leur retour, lubrifiés, et qu'ils se mettent à caresser ses éminences pectorales qui se soulèvent, allant jusqu'à les presser l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'est appliqué simultanément un massage brutal à ses mamelons. Ses jambes sont agitées de tremblements, ses cuisses de frissons ; il sent que sa peau est rendue glissante par la sueur. Il essaie de parler, mais les mots lui échappent sous forme de gémissements soudainement interrompus et de grognements : _non, je vous en prie, je ne peux plus, arrêtez..._

Shiro jouit une troisième fois, le fluide ainsi produit ne formant qu'un filet ténu, et il ne doit lui rester qu'une quantité très modeste de semence, mais ses ennemis poursuivent, et il ravale un sanglot lorsqu'il comprend brutalement qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention d'arrêter, pas avant de l'avoir trait jusqu'à la dernière goutte, comme s'il était une bête d'élevage destinée à produire du lait, à être exploitée, à subir l'épanchement de ses pis.

Au septième orgasme, il jouit à sec. Sa queue tressaille et convulse mais rien n'en sort, et c'est terminé, putain, c'est enfin terminé. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas : au lieu de cela, les mains qui couvrent son corps poursuivent leur œuvre, leurs gestes se font aguicheurs et l'entraînent inéluctablement vers les sommets une fois encore tandis qu'ils attisent la douleur qui bouillonne en lui, née d'un plaisir non désiré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un feu qui menace de le réduire en cendres. Il a déjà la sensation d'être aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier ; il ne faudra pas fournir pas un effort supplémentaire très important pour le déchirer.

Son visage n'est plus qu'un agglomérat de larmes lorsque le neuvième orgasme le frappe. Ses mamelons et l'extrémité de sa queue sont des pointes de douleur à vif, le contour de son orifice est enflé et douloureux, un lancinement intense émane de ses couilles. Il lui semble qu'il perd connaissance au moment où il est submergé par ce déferlement sensoriel, que ses orteils se replient et que ses yeux se révulsent lorsque l'orgasme l'atteint sous la forme de longues vagues qui lui infligent d'atroces douleurs. Quand il revient à lui, le tube qui enveloppe sa queue est en train d'être desserré, provoquant un sifflement et un déclic, et, sa peau est si irritée que le frottement exercé par les parois froides au moment du retrait le font tressaillir. Son cri de douleur se transforme en sanglot quand le poing inséré en lui se retire dans un bruit obscène et visqueux, en laissant son orifice ouvert et béant et agité par des palpitations qui le font ressembler à une bouche affamée, tandis que la sensation de dilatation et de réplétion se met déjà à manquer à son corps.

« Début de la procédure de nettoyage. » C'est le seul avertissement que Shiro reçoit avant qu'un puissant jet d'eau glaciale ne l'atteigne, braqué dans un premier temps en direction de sa poitrine – il s'étrangle lorsque celui-ci frappe ses mamelons lésés – puis entre ses jambes, le liquide étant projeté à l'intérieur de son corps avant d'en ressortir sous la forme d'un lent filet. Une main enveloppée dans un gant de toilette se met à suivre le trajet emprunté par le jet d'eau et nettoie sa peau. Shiro est animé d'un frisson lorsqu'une main se saisit de sa queue et en lave avec précaution l'extrémité à l'aide du tissu rêche avant de descendre et de faire disparaître la substance gluante qui couvrait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis de plonger à l'intérieur de son orifice pour nettoyer également cette partie de son anatomie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à se tortiller.

Lorsque ses ennemis ont achevé leur tâche, le jeune homme reste étendu là, immobile, ses yeux fixant le plafond obscur, la seule chose qui s'offre à son regard depuis des heures. Son esprit se met à dériver. Il se souvient de son existence avant que tout cela n'arrive, avant que les Galras ne profanent son corps de façon ininterrompue par des biais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir, avant l'Arène, avant qu'il ne soit contraint d'ôter la vie à des innocents pour sauver la sienne. Il pense à Matt, il prie pour que celui-ci, où qu'il se trouve, soit à l'abri d'un tel sort. Il l'est forcément : Shiro s'est assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas être envoyé au combat. Shiro s'est assuré qu'il quitte cet endroit.

Le jeune homme pousse un soupir et sent une chaleur inattendue naître soudainement dans sa poitrine, comme une bougie qui le protégerait d'une rude bourrasque hivernale : l'espoir, parce que Matt est vivant et en sécurité, et que Shiro le retrouvera, lui et son père, et qu'ensemble ils s'évaderont. Il endurera ce supplice, puis il trouvera un moyen de fuir cet endroit.

Shiro s'accroche à cette pensée aussi fermement que possible : il a le sentiment que c'est la seule chose qui lui permettra de s'en sortir.

-

**Notes du traducteur :**

(1) _to white out / to black out_ : parmi ces deux constructions verbales, seule la seconde, ''to black out'', peut trouver un équivalent satisfaisant dans le vocabulaire français (« perdre connaissance », « s'évanouir »). On pourrait la traduire mot à mot par « sombrer dans le noir ».  
''To white out'' est une construction originale composée sur le même modèle : on y retrouve l'idée de la perte de toute perception visuelle, mais on remplace la couleur noire (ou l'idée d'obscurité) par le blanc (ou l'idée de lumière aveuglante). On notera par ailleurs l'existence du nom commun ''whiteout'' qui désigne « un blizzard », « une tempête de neige » suffisamment aveuglante pour qu'on ne puisse plus percevoir qu'une vaste étendue blanche formée par la neige.  
Compte tenu de ces éléments, nous avons choisi de traduire _''_ _his vision whites out for a moment''_ par la périphrase suivante : « sa vision se réduit pendant un moment à une étendue blanche ».

(2) _pleasure-pain_ : à nouveau, l'auteur use de cette construction qu'il est difficile de restituer en français. Nous avons choisi une construction très proche de la proposition faite au premier chapitre (légèrement altérée pour des raisons syntaxiques).  
Ainsi _''the continuous alternating pressure of the tube on his cock tipping back over into pleasure-pain''_ devient dans notre traduction : « la pression que le tube exerce autour de sa queue ne cesse de varier en intensité et bascule derechef vers un plaisir mêlé de douleur ».

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tenez-vous prêt : Shiro/Sendak à venir dans le prochain chapitre !

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une opportunité se présente en la personne d'un nouveau visiteur.

Shiro reprend conscience dans un tressaillement cependant qu'un cri étranglé de douleur lui échappe au moment où se fait sentir l'incision réalisée au niveau de sa poitrine par un objet tranchant. L'instrument pratique une entaille linéaire du poignet jusqu'à l'avant-bras, et sépare ainsi l'épiderme. Le sang afflue aussitôt, et semble brûlant au contact de la peau froide et dénudée du jeune homme. Il a trop froid pour frissonner, il est trop faible pour essayer de se soustraire à cet examen ; il faut qu'il garde ses forces. Les doigts des Galras parcourent les contours de la plaie, s'y enfoncent ; leurs touchers explorent, motivés par la curiosité. Une curiosité insatiable.

Au bout d'un moment, les doigts se retirent et le couteau revient. Ils pratiquent une nouvelle entaille, une longue incision effilée qui débute sous son mamelon gauche et se prolonge jusque sous son aisselle. Ils prennent leur temps pour mener à bien la troisième incision, et découpent soigneusement un morceau de peau jusqu'à ce que son épaule droite soit à vif.

Shiro ne sent plus ses mains. Il ne sent presque plus rien hormis les entailles peu profondes qui parsèment sa peau – chacune ayant eu plus ou moins le temps de cicatriser – et la douleur qui persiste sourdement entre ses jambes des suites de l'expérience antérieure, lorsqu'ils s'étaient servis de cette machine sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance sous l'effet de l'épuisement.

Il se trouve dans cette pièce depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être, à présent. Il est là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir identifié le schéma d'action que semblent suivre les Galras. Leur démarche consiste en quelque sorte à lui prélever des échantillons, de cela il est certain. Ils veulent collecter autant de matériel génétique que possible afin de servir quelque obscur dessein ; mieux vaut ne pas y songer plus avant.

Au cours du premier cycle, ils l'amènent encore et encore aux frontières de l'orgasme jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente l'acte de jouir comme un soulagement doublé d'une bénédiction. À l'aide du tube, les Galras recueillent sa semence, et ils ne s'arrêtent généralement qu'après qu'il a perdu connaissance. Parfois ils ne s'arrêtent même pas. Les toutes premières fois, ils s'étaient servis de leurs mains, de leurs poings et du tube qui enveloppait sa queue pour le traire. À présent, ils se contentent de le laisser seul tandis qu'une machine va et vient en lui jusqu'à faire jaillir son foutre par jets.

Lorsqu'il reprend conscience, ils l'alimentent en lui donnant la même bouillie épaisse que l'on donnait aux autres combattants ainsi qu'à lui-même juste avant leur passage dans l'Arène. Au moins, à cette époque-là, il disposait d'un bol, d'une cuillère, et il pouvait manger de façon autonome. Cela lui manque ; désormais, il est alimenté grâce à un tube qu'ils enfoncent dans son œsophage et qu'ils ne lui enlèvent qu'une fois qu'il a tout avalé, l'intrusion provoquant systématiquement le déclenchement d'un haut-le-cœur instinctif.

Le deuxième cycle s'est ajouté plus récemment aux expériences de routine des Galras : la vivisection. Chaque session diffère de la précédente. De temps en temps, cela implique la pratique d'incisions sur son corps et le prélèvement des morceaux de peau ; d'autres fois, il s'agit de prélever des échantillons de fluide provenant de ses veines et de sa colonne vertébrale, puis de réaliser une ponction de sa moelle osseuse par l'introduction profonde d'aiguilles dans sa hanche jusqu'à rendre possible l'extraction de la matière recherchée. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils lui ont retiré les ongles de ses mains et de ses pieds. De toute évidence, les Galras ne sont pas passés maîtres dans l'art de recourir à l'anesthésie, ou peut-être estiment-ils que leurs sujets d'expérimentation n'ont pas besoin de tels égards, puisqu'ils n'y ont jamais eu recours pendant tout le temps qu'il a passé dans cette salle.

Au cours des toutes dernières sessions, ils n'ont cessé de se montrer de plus en plus audacieux, apparemment encouragés dans cette voie par le constat de n'avoir toujours pas poussé son corps au-delà des limites de ce qu'il peut endurer. Pas encore en tout cas ; Shiro peut sentir que ce moment se rapproche, telle une silhouette sombre qui se dessine à l'horizon, il peut le sentir à la façon dont ses côtes ressortent sous sa peau, à la façon dont la faim ronge obstinément son estomac, à la façon dont il lui est de plus en plus difficile d'émerger de l'inconscience lorsque celle-ci s'empare de lui.

Lors des interrogatoires qui avaient suivi le début de sa captivité, malgré la douleur qu'il avait enduré de leurs mains, les Galras s'étaient montrés soucieux de ne pas le tuer afin de pouvoir le questionner davantage. Plus tard, dans l'Arène, il leur avait fallu préserver suffisamment sa condition afin qu'il fût en mesure de livrer bataille. Là, sur cette table, il dépérit chaque jour un peu plus. Bientôt, ils auront prélevé tous les échantillons qui leur sont nécessaires et son corps ne leur sera plus d'aucune utilité. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Le problème, c'est que les opportunités qui se sont offertes à lui jusque là n'ont guère été concluantes. Elles ont même été inexistantes, s'il voulait être parfaitement honnête : il n'a pas quitté cette table depuis la première fois qu'on l'y a attaché. Demeure l'éventualité de déplacements effectués pendant qu'il est plongé dans l'inconscience, mais étant donné qu'il lui est impossible de se prononcer avec certitude sur le sujet, il lui faut envisager d'autres possibilités. À en juger par l'état de sa peau, irritée et à vif au niveau de ses entraves, il comprend que ces dernières sont trop serrées pour qu'il puisse les faire céder, peu importe la vigueur avec laquelle il se débat, lorsque les Galras l'abandonnent à la machine et qu'il se retrouve seul.

En présence des Galras, il s'est jusque là montré docile, ne leur opposant aucune résistance tandis que ces derniers menaient leurs expérimentations, puisque les châtiments qu'entraînait toute tentative de rébellion étaient souvent sévères, et toujours douloureux. Mais peut-être que s'il s'entête à adopter un tel comportement en dépit de leurs efforts pour le faire rentrer dans le rang, ils le jugeront trop séditieux pour faire un sujet d'expérience valable ; peut-être même jugeront-ils qu'il serait préférable de le renvoyer combattre dans l'Arène. Ou peut-être se débarrasseront-ils de lui, tout simplement.

C'est une occasion qu'il doit saisir. C'est la seule solution.

Au moment où la lame pratique sa huitième incision, Shiro s'efforce de tourner la tête autant que ses entraves le lui permettent et referme brutalement ses mâchoires sur le bras du Galra penché au-dessus de lui. La décharge de douleur qui s'ensuit, émise par le collier électrique, le laisse tremblant et haletant, conséquences du choc électrique le plus long qu'il ait eu à subir jusque là.

Il attend que son rythme cardiaque se calme, puis il recommence. Ils s'interrompent à nouveau, et lui administre une autre décharge en représailles.

Au terme de la quatrième itération, son cœur s'agite au rythme de palpitations saccadées tandis que la sueur qui couvre sa peau se met à rafraîchir. Les mouvements de la lame entaillant sa peau perdent toute bienveillance, sans aucun doute possible. Shiro doute que son corps puisse endurer un nouveau châtiment au cours de cette session ; il semble préférable d'accroître les actes de résistance au fil du temps, et de reprendre lors de la prochaine session.

Il ferme les yeux, se laisse retomber sur la table, et sent la lame qui s'enfonce une fois de plus dans sa peau.

+++

Au milieu de la troisième session suivant sa décision, les dents de Shiro parviennent enfin à entrer en contact avec la peau de l'un des Galras. Il le mord profondément, jusqu'à sentir un fluide chaud et salé se répandre dans sa bouche lorsque ses dents entament la peau de l'ennemi. L'instant d'après, un poing s'abat sur son ventre, à l'endroit précis où se situe une plaie ouverte.

Par réflexe, Shiro ouvre la bouche, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, qui a été brutalement coupé, et des mains la maintiennent alors ouverte et y insèrent un objet qui vient se fixer sous ses dents au son d'un claquement sec et le jeune homme essaie de refermer sa mâchoire mais se rend tout simplement compte que cela ne lui est _plus possible_ , que peu importe ce qui se trouve dans sa bouche – et qui a un goût métallique –, cet instrument la contraint à rester grande ouverte. Une douleur vive commence déjà se faire sentir au niveau de sa mâchoire. Son esprit s'active ; le moment est venu de mettre au point son prochain plan d'attaque.

La session reprend son cours sans autre interruption.

+++

Shiro réprime un grognement étranglé lorsqu'il est parcouru par les tremblements de son douzième – treizième ? il a perdu le compte – orgasme. Lorsque tout cela est enfin terminé, il reste allongé là, sans énergie et prisonnier de ses liens, couvert de sueur, baisé à l'extrême et épuisé ; une sensation qu'il connaît bien. Il sait à présent qu'il n'est plus loin de perdre connaissance. Sa langue pend mollement hors de sa bouche ouverte ; cela fait maintenant plusieurs sessions qu'ils ont installé le bâillon, et ils ne l'ont pas retiré depuis. D'une certain façon, la présence de cet objet l'arrange en ce qu'il l'empêche de les supplier d'arrêter ou pire, de les supplier de _continuer_ ; après cette toute première fois, il s'était assuré de ne plus jamais se laisser se submerger ainsi, mais parfois il n'en était pas loin, il sentait les mots poindre sur le bout de sa langue avant qu'il ne parvienne à les réprimer et à les ravaler.

Malgré son étourdissement, Shiro perçoit des bruits de mouvement alors que les portes s'ouvrent et que des individus quittent la pièce en traînant des pieds. Cela ne s'est jamais produit auparavant, jamais au milieu d'une session. Le caractère inattendu de la situation le rend vigilant et il tend l'oreille dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui se passe.

La porte se rouvre. Des bruits de pas lourds. Une vive inspiration de la part de la deuxième voix, puis :

« C... Commandant Sendak ? Mon commandant. »

Une pause. Un vrombissement se fait entendre, tandis que la machine qui allait et venait en Shiro s'immobilise puis s'éteint.

« Nous ignorions que vous étiez rentré ; nous pensions que vous étiez encore dans l'espace lointain...

— Je n'ai pas quitté le système. Zarkon m'avait confié une mission », répond la nouvelle voix – le commandant Sendak. Sa voix est profonde, autoritaire. « J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau Champion. »

Des bruits de pas tandis que Sendak s'approche, le bruissement du tissu tandis qu'il se déplace. Tout près, l'odeur de pelage, intense et vaguement douce.

« J'ai entendu dire que ce spécimen avait fait montre d'une force mentale particulièrement... », une main couverte de poils se met à caresser avec attention le ventre de Shiro, venant effleurer de ses griffes les lignes irrégulières formées par les cicatrices dont le jeune homme avait hérité dans l'Arène après qu'un adversaire l'eut presque coupé en deux, « … indéfectible », finit Sendak. Sa main se retire et vient retracer la ligne courbe formé par le poignet droit de Shiro à l'endroit même où son bras droit avait subi une fracture dont il ne s'était pas correctement remis.

« En effet, mon commandant, répond la deuxième voix, ce spécimen est l'un de nos plus productifs à ce jour. Il est simplement regrettable que... enfin...

— Dites-moi.

— Ce spécimen peut se montrer très... pugnace, et ce malgré les dispositions coercitives que nous avons prises. Hier, il a mordu l'un des agents affectés à la collecte. D'où cet instrument », explique la première voix, sans doute en désignant l'anneau métallique qu'ils avaient inséré dans la bouche de Shiro afin de maintenir sa bouche grande ouverte et de l'empêcher de refermer sa mâchoire.

Une longue pause.

« Amenez-le dans mes quartiers au sept-huitième, demande le commandant Sendak après un moment. Il faut réajuster son comportement avant de passer à la prochaine étape.

— Ou... Oui, Commandant. Mon commandant. Demain, au sept-huitième. »

Des bruits de pas. Sendak quitte la pièce. Les deux voix poussent un soupir de soulagement.

Shiro attend que la machine reprenne son ouvrage. À son étonnement, après quelques minutes d'échanges sous la forme de murmures inaudibles, les propriétaires des deux voix s'approchent et se mettent à ôter tout l'équipement utilisé : ils délivrent ainsi sa queue du tube qui l'enveloppe et extraient l'engin inséré dans son orifice. C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit : ils ne s'étaient encore jamais arrêtés au beau milieu d'une session, jamais lorsque son corps était encore en mesure de leur fournir de la matière.

Shiro est encore davantage stupéfait lorsqu'il sent un tissu humide entrer en contact avec sa peau. Ce dernier frotte sa poitrine, nettoie le sang séché qui s'y trouve, puis descend jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il frissonne sous l'effet du contact de cette matière textile avec la peau sensible de ses couilles, avec les contours de son orifice, dans lequel elle pénètre avec précaution pour y éliminer les résidus de lubrifiant. Ils sont en train de le laver. C'est la première fois qu'ils n'effectuent pas cette tâche avec un jet d'eau. Il ignore comment interpréter ce changement.

Vient ensuite l'application d'une sorte de gel frais, qu'ils s'appliquent à faire pénétrer sa peau, et ce sur toute la surface de son corps, accordant une attention redoublée aux endroits où les dégâts sont les plus importants : là où ils ont effectué des incisions, là où ils ont effectué des ponctions dans sa hanche pour prélever de la moelle osseuse, ainsi que sur son gland irrité et à vif. Au bout de quelques secondes, le gel se met à provoquer une sensation de picotement, il devient plus chaud. Encore quelques secondes de plus, et la douleur commence à se dissiper.

Shiro laisse échapper un soupir et se rend alors compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait d'exister sans la menace de cette entité inaltérable planant au-dessus de lui : il souffrait depuis que les Galras avaient posé leurs mains sur lui, il y a tant de mois de cela.

Sa méditation est interrompue lorsqu'il sent une sonde effleurer ses lèvres écartées. Il repositionne sa tête et essaie de se tenir prêt dans l'éventualité où ses geôliers décideraient d'enfoncer le tube d'un geste vif comme ils l'ont déjà fait auparavant, mais cette fois-ci la progression se fait lente tandis que le tube franchit l'anneau qui maintient ouverte la bouche de Shiro. Pour une fois, ce dernier se voit accorder le temps nécessaire pour s'acclimater, pour dominer son haut-le-cœur instinctif, de telle sorte que lorsque le liquide nutritif commence à s'écouler, il lui suffit de rester allongé, tout simplement, et de tout avaler.

Lorsque l'opération arrive à son terme, il ferme les yeux et fait le point sur la situation. Sa faim a été apaisée, il ne souffre plus, et une sensation de chaleur agréable l'enveloppe. Un sentiment de _plénitude_ l'envahit ; il s'en rend compte, mais il est trop épuisé pour ressentir quoique ce soit si ce n'est un vague dégoût de lui-même eu égard à cette sensation de bien-être qu'il éprouve en réaction aux soins prodigués par les Galras. Il peut laisser de côté ces sentiments pour l'instant, attendre qu'il se soit échappé pour s'en soucier ; pour l'instant, la priorité qui occupe son esprit est de préserver ses forces en vue de la journée à venir, lorsque se présentera enfin à lui l'opportunité de fuir cet endroit. Peut-être que cela arrivera dès qu'ils le détacheront de la table, ou bien pendant son trajet jusqu'aux quartiers de Sendak. Peut-être lui faudra-t-il attendre que Sendak relâche son attention. Peut-être lui faudra-t-il laisser Sendak obtenir ce qu'il désire dans un premier temps pour pouvoir s'enfuir juste après.

Peu importe. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Shiro l'endurera. Il n'a pas le choix, si cela constitue une chance, même infime, de retrouver Matt et le père de ce dernier, de délivrer son équipe des griffes des Galras.

Shiro sent la commissure de ses lèvres se crisper en un sourire. Demain, cette table et tout ce que les Galras lui ont fait subir, tout cela sera derrière lui, parce qu'il sortira de cet endroit. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

 


End file.
